wikisfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Обговорення користувача:Usik64/Архів-І півріччя 2013 рік
MediaWiki Я попробую этим заняться, хотя часть ссылок на страницы MediaWiki есть на отдельных статьях Справки. Например, про приветствие написано в статье w:c:ru.spravka:Справка:Автоматическое приветствие. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:44, січня 13, 2013 (UTC) :Не так много страниц MediaWiiki действительно имеют смысл для вики, но действительно есть смысл собрать их на одной странице Справки. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:01, січня 13, 2013 (UTC) Автоматичне привітання користувачів Наче, працює вірно. — Петро13 (обговорення) 18:38, січня 13, 2013 (UTC) Что нового На справочных? Ничего особо нового после глобального обновления всех статей в конце прошлого года и статьи о сообщениях MediaWiki, которая была сделана по твоей просьбе. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:44, січня 22, 2013 (UTC) :Я тебе сообщение писал, как сделал эту статью. Ты же просил. Не получал? Вот ссылка: w:c:ru.community:Справка:MediaWiki/Полезные_сообщения. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:16, січня 22, 2013 (UTC) Стаття про Грифа Що треба зробити МЕНІ, щоб про мене тут була статья?— Гриф (обговорення) 07:21, лютого 16, 2013 (UTC) Питання в мене виникло... Слухай, про учасників пишемо лише тих, які є на укр. вікі, чи тих, які живуть на Україні? Скажімо, чув про КравСера? — Гриф (обговорення) 14:31, лютого 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Пишемо про все, що має відношення до УКРАЇНОМОВНОГО простору Вікії (звісно, за виключенням Вікіпедії — про неї і так занадто написали до нас). А де і хто живе, хоч в Чорончо, Канадія, — по цимбалах. Аби цей вуйко щось путнього зробив. 8О) Я так думаю. Якщо є альтернативні думки - готовий до діалогу. — 25px|Цеј користувач — простиј рядовиј дописувач Вікії про вікії, нині ще й з певними правами одміна[[Користувач:Usik64|''Usik64'' ]][[Обговорення користувача:Usik64|''обговорення]] 14:47, лютого 20, 2013 (UTC) *User:Usik64/signature На запит КравСер * *:Сергей Кравченко — Mr.KraVseR :Учился в Школа №2 :Мужской :Znamenka, Kirovohrads'Ka Oblast', Ukraine :Сижу в Фейсбуке только из-за официальной группы Deadliest Warrior. :'Писать и добавлять в друзья запрещается'. Участник:Mr. KraVseR * *:Материал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии :Здравствуйте. Меня зовут KraVseR. Но из-за того, что это имя слишком похоже на уже существующее Kravser, мне пришлось выбрать никнейм Mr. KraVseR. :Я интересуюсь военной историей и всем, что связанно с ней Максимальні правки *Смертоносный воин *зовсім трошки в Ниндзя Це все москальська ВікіпєдІя, про яку ми домовилися особливо не писати... Що ще? Чат Заходь в чат, побазікаємо) — Гриф (обговорення) 15:02, лютого 20, 2013 (UTC) Історія України http://uk.historyoffukraine.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Фон Понятие во весь экран - не совсем точно. Всё зависит от разрешения монитора того, кто просматривает страницу. Вполне нормальным считается разрешение картинки 1800х1000рх, плюс-минус. Вполне можно поджать такую картинку до 150кб или вырезать у неё середину, где находится текст статьи. Можно использовать CSS, чтобы поставить картинку большего веса, но это не всегда оптимально, так как при каждом открытии страницы фон будет загружаться заново. И если у тебя фон 1Мб, то 10 страниц вики - это 10Мб, что довольно много для медленного интернета и/или ограничения по траффику. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:23, квітня 23, 2013 (UTC) Email Это баг - отпиши инженерам. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:49, квітня 24, 2013 (UTC) :Вроде бы в последнее время инженеры из России не появлялись. Я бы знал) Ты ссылку на скриншот дай, чтобы было сразу ясно. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:04, квітня 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Ты написал, что проблема с email? Например, "Hello. I have a problem with e-mail about edits on the wiki. Please, see this scrennshot". Загружаешь скриншот письма на вики и выделяешь на скриншоте (красным кружком, а не стрелкой) проблемную область. Даёшь ссылку на скриншот. Далее пишешь: "As you can see, is written instead of one of the Media Wiki messages." — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 14:22, квітня 24, 2013 (UTC) Вики Мы уже как-то раз это обсуждали с тобой. Викия не закрывает заброшенные проекты. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:10, травня 8, 2013 (UTC) :Если бы ты посчитал, сколько таких проектов на русскоязычном портале, а уж про английский портал я вообще молчу. Но я тут абсолютно ничего сделать не могу, хоть поднимал этот вопрос неоднократно. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:47, травня 8, 2013 (UTC) Привіт. Допомагай перекладати Вікію на українську мову на Translatewiki.net. Бо там багатенько а мені самому важко. Адже тебе не дратують усі ті русизми на вікії? ::З мене перекладач, як із гівна куля. Дай посилання на конкретні сторінки, які потрібно поправити, - зроблю. А так глянув: там стільки сторінок, що чорт ногу зломить. Якщо не впадлу, - підписуйся. — [[User:Usik64|Usik64'' ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 05:56, травня 14, 2013 (UTC) О Форуме Думаю, пока не выйдет новая версия форума о релизе этого расширения на всех вики-проектах речи не идёт. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:18, травня 22, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано для всех вики-проектов, с которых поступил запрос. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:24, травня 22, 2013 (UTC) :Usik, видали, будь ласка, те останнє повідомлення з Форуму, і перепиши його (ctrl+c, ctrl+v)), бо повідомлення зламало Форум. Певно, це через незакритий шаблон у кінці. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 19:35, травня 27, 2013 (UTC) ::У мене збійнув комп. Вся та гілка перенесена. Її можна видалити взагалі. Редагувати щось у мене не виходить: при спробі редагування просто перенос на початок обговорення, шаблон редактора не відкривається. Таке ж було у Кузури. Гадаю, це глюк Форуму Вікії. Можливо, є сенс повідомити технарів Вікії? Поки тимчасово гілку залишим: можливо, інженери захочуть потестити баг? — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 06:11, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Давайте оставим скандалы и споры Давайте оставим скандалы и споры, Юзик. Я Вам могу помочь с администрированием, созданием шаблонов, документации и т.д. Собственно, про хелперов и укр. вики - Вы - лучший кандидат.— С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 05:43, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Якщо хочете - напишіть. Буду радий допомогти!С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 05:45, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Добре. Так я Вам можу чим-небудь допомогти? *1. Я з Вами не скандалив. Різні думки і ставлення до одних і тих самих подій і людей в історії, це не скандал. *2. Поки що я сам не визначився, що маю робити. Потрібно подумати. Бо поки йшли обговорення, якась динаміка... А зараз потрібно робити вікі-спільноту. Буду луркати російську, можливо, якісь ідеї прийдуть. ЮЕй2004 обіцяв полуркати англійську Центральну. Так потихеньку визначимося із колом завдань. — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 06:15, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) *Я можу Вам можу допомогти з адмініструванням (в сенсі запити на адмінку) і т.д. Довідка і т.д.С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 06:19, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Я там зробив шаблончик для опису викий і список український викий. Нормально вийшло? И, давайте на ты. Просто, давайте на історичні теми не дискутувати. Добре? А то багато конфиктов виходить.С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 06:23, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Неактивна вікі - викия, в якій уже 30 днів жодної правки. А з шаблоном - дійсно геморой. Я чомусь не можу його використовувати нормально.С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 06:57, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Форум Глюкнувшую ветку форума просто удали. Это никак не исправить. Оповещение работает внутри вики. Нельзя быть на одной вики получить уведомление с другой вики. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:31, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) :Ты хочешь, чтобы я получал десятки сообщения каждый день? =) — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:40, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) А от у мене питання: Вікі Співтовариства/укр. будуть розміщуватися на цьому домені?С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 08:14, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Блог ТО Вітаю. Наразі, я не знаю, чи буде в мене достатньо часу на переклад блогів ТО тут, проте, я мав на думці робити такі переклади для україномовного порталу на російськомовній Вікі Спільноти. Тому, якщо такі переклади будуть, ви, чи я, зможете копіювати їх. З посиланням на оригінал. Також, продублюю запитання, що вже задав на Форумі: хто перейменував цю вікі на uk.community? Цей домен не слід використовувати для неофіційної спільноти. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 09:40, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Юзик, зараз треба розподілити викии по порталам (как в Вики Сообществах (рус.)).С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 12:03, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Синій на синьому — очі ріже Слухай, зміни колір посилань на вікі. Читабельність нульова, навіть якщо мружитись будеш. На жовтий зміни, наприклад. У стилі прапора. kerm68 20:48, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Хлопці, Ви якось визначтеся. До вчорашнього дня був жовтий. Пишуть: зміни на синій. Тепер: синій зміни на жовтий. Я, мабуть, оранжевий поставлю... — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення'']] 10:39, травня 30, 2013 (UTC)